1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing apparatuses, and storage media having a program stored thereon.
2. Related Art
In printing apparatuses such as inkjet printers, the density of a test pattern that is printed by such a printing apparatus is measured to obtain measured values, and ink ejection conditions thereof are adjusted based on the obtained measured values (for example, see JP-A-2-54676).
In this type of printing apparatus, there are cases in which printing can be performed more appropriately by switching printing modes depending on the printing position on a medium. For example, in a printing apparatus in which rollers for transporting media are provided both on the upstream and downstream sides in a transport direction with respect to a print head, there are cases in which printing can be performed more appropriately by increasing, when a downstream end portion of the medium reaches the downstream side rollers, the number of passes required to form a single line than before the medium reaches the downstream side rollers.
In such a printing apparatus, correspondence relations between nozzles and correction values may be changed due to increase in the number of passes. Consequently, image quality may rather deteriorate as a result of the correction values being applied.